California Screamin'
by whatevertrevor321
Summary: "Hey we have the house to ourselves." "You're right, no Dad, no annoying brother...we could do anything." - *Contains spoilers for Hannah Montana Forever* One-shot, LILEY


**Here's a one-shot a wrote after seeing the new Hannah Montana Forever episode 'California Screamin' on Youtube. **

**So just to warn you, this does contain SPOILERS as it hasn't aired yet, so if you don't wanna know about it then you shouldn't read this fic.**

**As for the episode itself, I actually loved it. My favourite one yet, mainly due to the fact there is so much Liley in it and that the humour is better overall. Plus I don't know if you think this yourself, but for me Lilly has been the star of the show so far. Emily O can act!**

**Anyway here is my very own take on the events that happened in California Screamin' and feel free to let me know what you think of this and the HM episode :)**

* * *

California Screamin'.

"_She's gonna dump him quicker than I'd dump Jake if I can't get that dang Ellen DeGeneres thing outta my head." – Miley Stewart_

...

Lilly sighed deeply as she leaned across the laminated counter. It was yet another day working on the Pier at the carnival, handing snotty nosed kids prizes in exchange for tickets. The blonde began to wonder why she'd taken this job in the first place. Oh yeah, that's right. The Sub Shop filed for bankruptcy, leaving her jobless.

It was hot today; she could feel a drip of sweat on her forehead as the sun beamed down at her. Stupid Pier, why have a stall right in the middle of one of the hottest areas around? Plus would it have killed them to install AC? If to make matters worse, Lilly was required to wear this stupid headband thing with antennas, making her look like she was a freak or part of a alien species. Just frickin' great.

A small girl no older than ten walked over towards her, grasping in her hand a few tickets. Lilly knew what was coming next, every single child that had come to her stall had said the same thing.

"I want the big tiger," she said holding up only fifteen tickets to Lilly.

The blonde mentally slapped herself in annoyance. Groaning she tried to come across as nice as possible to the little girl without being too pissed off. It was only the thirty-seventh time today someone had asked for the stuffed creature when they didn't have enough tickets.

"Again," she began. "You don't have enough for the big tiger okay? It's the dragon stickers, the erasers or the ice cubicle flies!"

Angrily and upset, the girl slammed her tickets on the counter and grabbed the flies before leaving without a thanks. Lilly let out a breath of relief. Hopefully that'd be the last kid who'd want the tiger. After all, what the hell was wrong with dragon stickers?

"Thank you?" Lilly yelled out after her. What it is with kids having no manners?

The blonde was relieved to see the familiar face of her best friend coming up to the stall to see her. She'd been away all afternoon spying on her Dad and Lori who were on a date. Of course Miley was going to stalk them. It was what she did when it came to the people she loved. Although a year ago when she spied on Lilly and Oliver, she'd had second thoughts about her snooping after almost choking on a piece of popcorn when she'd caught sight of them making out. She successfully dislodged the piece of corn and resisted the urge to 'blah' at them, all without the two noticing she was there. It was torture for her to see them together like that, but for the reason why? Miley didn't know.

"Oh hi, I thought you'd be spying on your Dad and his date." Greeted Lilly as she put away the erasers and stickers.

Miley puffed out her chest and flung her arms out.

"It's not like I'm twelve anymore," she huffed. "Like I'm gonna follow them into some restaurant, hide behind a potted plant and then...get underneath the dessert cart when I can't hear 'em anymore. Pfffft, please!"

The pop star rested one hand on her hip as she leaned on the counter, moving her body closer to Lilly, who rolled her eyes before whipping round to face Miley.

"Did you get me a cream puff?"

"No, but I did get a Crème Brule and a chocolate mousse." Miley said reaching into her leather bag. She pulled out the desserts and handed one over to Lilly with a spoon as well as taking the other for herself. "See the good thing is," she began as she jumped up to sit on the counter. "They're having an awesome time and they didn't even see me."

Lilly ate a spoonful of the mousse just as she spotted the hillbilly himself walking in their direction with Lori. They both looked happy, with Lori hanging onto Robbie Ray's arm like a young couple in love. Good catch indeed.

"Well they're gonna see you now." The blonde murmured, not caring about anything but the dessert.

Next thing she knew, Miley had tossed her mousse out of her hand, onto the floor as well as discarding her own Crème Brule too.

"Hey guys," Greeted the brunette as she swung her legs back and forth like an excited child before jumping off the counter with her hands on her hips. "What are y'all doing here? Oh that's right, you two kids are on a date...completely forgot! Slipped my mind."

Lilly watched on from her un-air-conditioned spot as her best friend, Robbie Ray and Lori discussed everything from how they'd known she'd been under that dessert cart all along (something about Miley's feet sticking out) to Miley owning Robbie for the Crème Brule, mousse_and _cream puff. That's right; Miley did get a cream puff after all, and didn't bother to save Lilly any. The blonde wasn't happy.

"I cannot believe you lied about the cream puff." Sulked Lilly as she turned away from Miley.

"Who cares about the cream puff?"

"Me!"

First she had to deal with snotty nosed brats, then the ridiculously hot weather slash no AC and now her best friend hadn't even bothered to have the decency to tell Lilly she'd eaten her cream puff. Things weren't going so great right now.

"Look they're having a great time. Do I have the gift of knowing when people are right for each other or what?" replied a smug Miley.

The blonde paused slightly.

"Well you never thought me and Oliver were right for each other."

"The jury's still out on that one." Miley muttered under her breath. Of course Lilly had to hear.

"Sorry, what?" questioned Lilly with one eyebrow raised as Miley rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I give you permission to say one bad thing about Jake-"

The pop star regretted those fatal words as soon as they left her mouth. The next five words that Lilly would speak would make Miley question her relationship with Jake and her feelings for her best friend.

"-he looks like Ellen DeGeneres."

"That is so..." Miley started. Of course she began picturing Jake's face in her head, what with his smile and blonde hair. Then she imagined Ellen's and BAM! She realised the similarities. "...freakishly true." No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop picturing her boyfriend as the weekly chat show host. All of a sudden she didn't feel attracted to him one bit. Instead she began thinking about Lilly. And the way she was smirking at her with that cute grin as if to say 'I'm so right.' Then she started thinking about 'Jake DeGeneres' again and the queasy feeling she had earlier, returned. "Get that out of your head Miley! Get that out of your head!"

...

After joining her Dad and Lori on the rollercoaster trying to stop her from breaking things off with him because of his 'coaster cackle,' Miley returned to her house and waited for Lilly to come back from work. She had all these feelings swirling round her about the blonde and she still couldn't shake that mental image of Jake. Also, she'd just walked through the front door, only to be greeted with the sight of her brother Jackson making out with her stuffed animal, Rainbow Piggy.

"Jackson?" she asked, quite creeped out.

"Mmm you like that don't ya Sienna?" he murmured to himself quietly, still oblivious of Miley being in the room.

"JACKSON!"

The boy threw himself off the couch in shock and landed flat on his back, still clutching Rainbow Piggy. He glanced up and saw Miley standing over him with a look of disgust on her face.

"Um...'sup Miles?"

"Jackson...why were you making out with Rainbow Piggy and why were you pretending it was Sienna? Shouldn't you be kissing the real thing?"

Jackson stood up and brushed the nonexistent dirt off him as if to try and make himself appear sophisticated.

"For your information Miles I have already kissed Sienna – today in fact."

"Then why are you slobbering all over Piggy?" asked Miley as she grabbed the toy out of her brothers hands.

"Practicin'. You can do it when you wanna kiss Lilly."

"W-what?" She stuttered.

The thought of kissing her blonde friend hadn't popped into her mind until now. Earlier she had been thinking certain thoughts about how Lilly looked cute or how she was suddenly now very attracted to her. Miley couldn't help but imagine herself kissing Lilly after Jackson's comment. Of course this led to her having a dreamy look on her face which her brother noticed.

"I guess that because of that look on your face that you actually want to. Heck I was just joking before!"

"Yeah I do - no I don't...I just don't know Jackson. I'd never thought about it before until today Lilly said something about Jake and it just made me think."

"What was it she said?"

"She said he looks like Ellen DeGeneres-"

Jackson burst out laughing cutting Miley off. The pop star groaned as her brother fell onto the couch out of hysterics. Fuming, she stormed off to her room in the barn leaving him behind. What was she thinking? As if he would give her advice on such a subject, it almost made her barf to think she'd gone to Jackson for help.

She was glad for one thing though. Her Dad and Lori were out on a date tonight, as was Jackson and Sienna leaving her and Lilly home alone. The perfect opportunity for Miley to tell Lilly what she had been feeling. Sure Lilly was still with Oliver, but recently with him being on tour the blonde had acted distant from him; not calling him as often or mentioning him in conversation. As for Jake, Miley knew ever since Lilly had mentioned him looking like Ellen back at the beach it was over. She wasn't attracted to him. The little voice in her head was saying she only went out with him in the first place because Lilly had Oliver.

'_It's settled then,' _she thought. _'I'll tell her tonight.'_

...

"I'll see you girls later, Lori and I are gonna go catch a movie...don't wait up." Hollered Robbie Ray as he leaned against the old fashioned barn door.

Lilly and Miley were sitting in the two blue chairs situated inside their room. Lilly was busy painting her toenails a colourful coral colour, whilst Miley was filing her nails. Miley suppressed an urge to cringe and correct her dad as he did this weird thing with his hands and winked, before leaving as quickly as he came. Lilly turned towards Miley.

"Who would have thought Lori would get over your Dad's 'coaster cackle.'"

"Yeah," agreed the brunette still inspecting her nails. "And who'd have thought Sienna would get over Jackson's...well everything."

Lilly smiled at Miley's joke before pausing slightly to look around the room curiously.

"Hey we have the house to ourselves." She stated. Miley's heart fluttered inside her chest.

"You're right, no Dad, no annoying brother," Miley smiled flirtatiously at the blonde, leaning over her chair as an attempt to get closer to her friend. "We could do _anything_."

...

Sadly for Miley, Lilly hadn't picked up on the flirty comment or saucy look she'd given her. Damn it. Instead Lilly brushed it off as if it was nothing and suggested they have a night in their jammies, watching TV and eating pizza. Which was where they were now, snuggled up against each other, clutching a plate with a slice of Margherita on.

The closeness of them was making Miley very nervous. She felt as though she was on fire, although that might be because they were both wearing bathrobes but still, how could Lilly stand this? Oh that's right. As far as Miley knew; Lilly didn't feel the same way.

Luckily Miley could distract herself by watching the reality dating show that was on. Ironically, it was the very same show her Dad had been stuck watching a few Saturday nights back when Miley said he needed to 'get a life.' The brunette desperately hoped that the girl on the show would pick Stephen, who was not just gorgeous, but sensitive and sweet. In a lot of sense he reminded Miley of Lilly, what with those blue eyes and blonde hair. He even had quite a feminine face that looked like her best friend.

"Pick Stephen, pick Stephen, PICK STEPHEN!" they both simultaneously chanted.

And then for some reason they both turned to face each other with big grins on their faces. However both didn't anticipate how close they were from the other as the smiles dropped of their faces. Miley gulped anxiously as she saw Lilly staring at her somewhat...what was that look she had on her face? What? Why did the blonde look as if she wanted to ravish Miley right there and then? Lilly herself was thinking the same thing. Why did Miley's eyes darken all of a sudden, why were her ever-so-tempting moist lips moving closer and why did Lilly not even care that she had a boyfriend all of a sudden?

Somehow they both managed to place their plates on the table out of the way. Miley manoeuvred herself to sit in Lilly's lap as she placed on of her hands on the nape of the blonde's neck. She resisted the urge to moan as Lilly licked her lips making them look so inviting.

Lilly had all these warning lights going off in the back of her head, reminder her she had Oliver and that she shouldn't want to kiss her best _girl_ friend, but Lilly completely ignored them all as she felt Miley lightly press her lips onto hers. She closed her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around Miley's back, pulling the pop star closer. Miley let out a shudder of pleasure as Lilly's tongue entered her mouth and wrapped itself around hers.

No words were spoken as Miley lifted Lilly into her arms and carried her to their room, slamming the door shut. The two climbed into Miley's bed where they spent the remainder of the night forgetting all about their boyfriends.

Back in the living room the TV continued to blare out to the now empty room. On the screen, three figures could be seen; one holding a microphone to the other two, who were wound in each other's arms.

"_So Stephen, how does it feel to be going on a date with Shakira?" _The presenter asked the couple.

"_Great, I can't get the smile off my face." _

"_That's good. So join us next week folks where the celebrity date will be none other than Zombie Slayer, Jake Ryan! What do you think of Jake, Shakira?"_

"_Jake Ryan? Is he the one that looks like Ellen DeGeneres?"_


End file.
